The Art of Subconscious Illusions
by Sorarin
Summary: Tak ada kata terucap, tak ada janji terikat, hanya... suatu ikatan tak terlihat antara mereka... Black and White Challenge. YAOI.


**Disclaimer: **Rasanya semua udah pada tau deh....

**Warning: **OOC, AU, yaoi, drabble gaje!

**The Art of Subconscious Illusions**

**Black and White Challenge -- Chappy 1**

**Set Black/Angst -- Romance  
**

**– The Boy And Cherry Blossom –**

**R & R**

**

* * *

**"Ra, Gaara..." panggil seorang gadis berkuncir 4 sembari menggoyang tubuh pemuda yang dipanggilnya. Hal itu dengan sukses membangunkan sang pemuda, yang kemudian membuka mata hanya untuk merasakan silau sinar mentari yang menyiram wajahnya.

"Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan," kata Temari ––si gadis berkuncir 4–– setelah memastikan kamar adik bungsunya tersiram matahari nyaris sepenuhnya. Matanya nyaris tak memandang pada hamparan hijau di luar sana. Hanya terpaku pada kegiatannya semata untuk memastikan semuanya sempurna, untuknya. Memastikan adiknya tak kurang suatu apa.

Gaara hanya terdiam. Matanya memandang kosong pada meja belajar yang tertata rapi. Pikirannya diputar secara terbalik, mencoba mengingat mimpinya barusan. Ya, mimpi yang rasanya begitu akrab dengannya, namun pada saat yang sama juga terasa begitu asing. Mimpi yang selama beberapa hari belakangan terus menghantuinya. Hingga muncul pula rasa dongkol yang sedemikian rupa di hatinya. Karena mimpi itu selalu menghilang segera setelah kelopak matanya membuka, dengan hanya menyisakan jejak penasaran pada dirinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu hanya dengan Gaara mengingat satu bagian kecil dari mimpinya, hujan kelopak Sakura. Sebenarnya, sebuah memori samar terbersit di otaknya. Namun, teriakan Temari dari bawah telah membuyarkan lamunannya, dan sekaligus menuntunnya untuk segera mandi.

.oOo.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara telah rapi dan terduduk manis melahap sarapannya. Bersama Temari dan Kankurou yang telah rapi pula. Mereka bertiga makan dalam keheningan.

"Seragam itu cocok untukmu," komentar Kankurou memecah hening antara ketiganya.

Gaara hanya terdiam tanpa menanggapi komentar kakaknya, menelan habis potongan terakhir sarapannya.

"Gaara, apa kau benar-benar yakin mau masuk asrama? Bukankah lebih baik kau tetap tinggal di rumah? Lagi pula kau tidak harus masuk sekolah itu kan, maksudku ada sekolah yang lebih dekat dari rumah kan?" tanya Temari menuntut jawaban.

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban pertanyaan pertama dari kakaknya itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan makanannya? Kalau nggak sehat gimana? Kalau kamu sakit gimana? Kalau..." kata Temari dengan nada memohon.

"Temari-nee, tenang saja. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan, Nee-san sendiri sudah setuju aku masuk sana kan?"

"Yah, memang sih... hanya saja...."

"Sudahlah Nee-san, aku berangkat," sahut Gaara sambil berdiri.

"Hhh, sudahlah biarkan saja dia. Kau sendiri tau kan apa alasannya masuk ke sana, jangan buat adikmu menderita," tambah Kankurou.

* * *

Gaara berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sementara menunggu gurunya mempersilahkannya masuk. Iseng-iseng diamatinya lorong sekolah barunya, yang kini telah sepi dari senda gurau dan keributan para murid. Hanya samar-samar suara dari tiap-tiap kelas yang menerobos celah pintu terdengar olehnya. Kembali ia berkonsentrasi saat sang guru yang berambut silver itu menyuruhnya masuk. Ia masuk dan langsung disambut keributan anak-anak kelas yang menyambutnya.

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri," kata sang guru.

"Hm... saya Sabaku no Gaara, mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya," kata Gaara singkat.

"Yah, duduklah di bangku yang kosong, kalau ada masalah minta bantuan saja pada temanmu."

Gaarapun menuju ke kursi kosong di pojok belakang. Diamatinya suasana di kelas itu. Matanya menyapu satu bangku kosong di depannya. Sementara Gaara sibuk memperhatikan ocehan teman sebelahnya, Kakashi, si guru berambut silver itu telah mulai mengabsen anak didiknya.

Saat sampai pada nama Namikaze Naruto, si guru menengok malas ke arah bangku kosong di depan Gaara. Seketika itu pula pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakan sesosok berambut pirang jabrik yang terengah-engah setelah 'bertarung melawan waktu'.

Setelah sedikit basa-basi antara murid dan guru, si murid yang ternyata Namikaze naruto itu menuju ke tempat duduknya. Dan, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu pandang dengan Gaara. Entah kenapa, saat itu suatu sensasi aneh menjalari tubuh Gaara.

**TBC**

Curhatan author:

Huwe, maaf atas fic super gaje di atas. Habis, deadlinenya udah mepet sih.

Sebenernya sih, saya ambil tema Nightmare buat chap ini, tapi kayaknya nggak terlalu kerasa ya? Abis saya udah sreg ama ending yang begitu... Padahal mestinya masih ada sedikit tambahan lagi di bawahnya, khusus buat nightmarenya...

Huwe... *frustasi, cry in the dark*

**Words count: 581 (story only)**


End file.
